Age of the Asura
by Majestic War
Summary: Same world, same professors, different characters. In a world where weapons can take the form of humans, and humans use weapons to fight off evil souls, a new breed of soldier has developed: a mix. Maybe it's a human that can become a weapon, maybe it's a weapon that's capable of being a Meister. The new classified Kishin, the Kishin Asura want to use the new breed's powers.


**Majestic: This is a little somethin' my friend and I cooked up. Sadly, Maka and Soul and the others aren't in the story, but they may be making a few canon appearances.**

**Maka: Why aren't we in the story?**

**Majestic: You know, I never really put much thought to that. I wanted new protagonists.**

**Maka: Couldn't this have taken place after Soul Eater?**

**Majestic: Hm. Never thought of that.**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. **

There are two different kinds of people in this world. The first is classified as a human, a person born with no special talents whatsoever; creating their own talents for personal gain. The second is a weapon, a human born with the ability to transform into a sort of weapon such as a gun or a sword. A school, specifically known as the DWMA, or, Death Weapon Meister Academy was established for these weapons and humans to mingle and train their abilities to hunt souls. The humans that mingled with the weapons became known as Meisters, and were assigned a weapon partner, had they not already known one. Meisters and their weapons hunted human souls that became tainted with evil, and then dubbed the "Kishin eggs." If a Meister collected enough Kishin eggs and one Witch's soul, their weapon would become a Death Scythe, the highest level weapon in the DWMA. In rare cases, it is possible for a Meister to be born of human and weapon blood, becoming a mix of human and weapon. There are only a few in the DWMA, but they must be protected. Because if they aren't, their powers may very well awaken the Kishin, who can use the mix against the world.

* * *

"Welcome to the DWMA, students! We will now greet you rather...warmly, and assign you with your partners!" Shinigami-sama exclaimed, excitedly, clapping his oversized hands together in an exaggerated fashion. As he looked down the long line of students, he caught one with spiky black hair, wearing headphones. Even Shinigami-sama could hear the music from his position.

"Please, no music or video-watching in line!"

The black-haired boy looked up. He looked rather short, but had a kind looking attitude. He removed his headphones, sliding them down to his neck.

"Sorry, sir," he exclaimed. His voice held no hint of nervousness or fear at seeing Shinigami.

"Oh, it's fine. Name?" Shinigami quickly pulled out a clipboard from nowhere with a list of the names of the previous students.

"Brûlant Rouge Ciel, sir."

"Rouge Ciel?"

"Yes, sir."

"You may proceed on in."

"Thank you, sir."

Rouge began to walk inside, waiting at the entrance for the girl that was in line behind him.

"Name?" Rouge heard Shinigami-sama ask.

"Can I just pass? I need to catch up with a friend."

"Sorry, I need your name first."

The pink haired girl sighed. "Rose`Epine Couronne."

"Go ahead." Shinigami-sama exclaimed, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. Rose hurried to catch up with Rouge, who was busy staring at the girl with white hair, who was talking to Shinigami-sama.

"Name?" Shinigami-sama asked for nearly the 100th time that day.

"Oh! Right..." The girl replied, shakily. "Kazumi Seppen."

"Okay then, go on in." Kazumi then walked toward the entrance, keeping her head down, trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone. She waited by the entrance, while Shinigami-sama continued to boredly request names.

"Name?" Shinigami-sama asked the next student, a boy who stood there with both hands in the pockets of his gray hoodie.

"Jackson Kurokami," the boy replied as he swept his shaggy black hair out of his eyes. He began to walk up to the entrance without waiting for a reply. Kazumi eyed Jackson as he walked by, disgusted by his disrespect.

"Hi there." Kazumi turned, to be greeted by Rouge and Rose.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice nervous. Rouge laughed, and smiled at her.

"Relax, I just wanna talk to you."

"Very well, then talk."

"First of all, wanna be friends?"

"That's not something you ask someone upon your first meeting," Kazumi said, with annoyance hidden in her voice.

"It is for me," Rouge replied, grinning.

"Why should I trust you?" Kazumi asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Dunno, don't care. You can do whatever you want. All I want is to be your friend."

Kazumi began to reply, but was cut off as Rose blurted out angrily, "You don't have to be so mean to him!"

Kazumi laughed at Rose and said, "Who are you? His mother?"

Rose then dragged a laughing Rouge away as he called, "See ya tomorrow! It was nice chatting with you!" Kazumi waved somewhat timidly, and began the trek inside.

"Rose, why are you dragging me along? My butt hurts," Rouge exclaimed, complaining repeatedly. Rose snarled at this comment, and threw Rouge at the wall.

"What the fu-OW!" Rouge shouted as his back crashed into the wall. He slumped to the ground, rubbing his head.

"Damn, Rose, you a monster or what?" Rouge asked.

Before Rose could shout an insult, Shinigami-sama and the other students came rushing in.

"There is to be no fighting unless you are on a mission, or in the battle room!" Shinigami-sama yelled, glaring at Rouge and Rose. Rouge spoke first.

"My apologies, sir. I started the fight, and even though I could get expelled, I'd gladly do it again."

To emphasize his point, he took his fist and rammed it into Rose's stomach, causing her to gasp in pain. Rouge smirked.

"See?" He gestured to the other students.

"Get in my way, and I'll make sure you regret ever being born." Rouge answered, his eyes narrowed, his brows furrowed, and his fists ready. Rouge let out a low growl, causing some of the younger students to jump back in fear.

"Rouge Ciel, I would appreciate if you'd accompany me to my office." Shinigami-sama exclaimed, glaring again at Rouge.

Rouge smiled kindly. "Gladly." He exclaimed, placing his hands behind his head and whistling as he followed Shinigami to his office. Along the way, after Shinigami and Rouge weren't in the earshot of the other students, Shinigami asked,

"Why did you do it, Rouge Ciel?"

"Do what?" Rouge inquired, innocently.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know. I did it because I didn't want Rose to get expelled."

"Why?"

"Why what..?" Rouge asked, beginning to zone out.

"You act as if she is your life."

"Well, that's what I'd do for my friends. I've known her practically all my life, what would you expect?"

"I see."

"By the way, what's your name?" Rouge asked, curious.

"Call me Shinigami-sama."

"Do you like rock music?"

Rouge reappeared with Shinigami-sama after the students had settled down. Once they caught sight of Rouge, they began to whisper once again.

"Students, this man, Rouge Ciel...is innocent. He did not start a fight, merely took the blame for someone else. Anyways, let's cut to the chase."

Students began glaring at Rouge.

"Oh, dear me, if you glare at me, I may just want to fight you." Rouge smirked, the sarcasm and joking tone evident in his voice.

"We will now assign weapons." Shinigami called, drowning out the student's reply.

Students cheered, and Rouge caught sight of Kazumi, and grinned.

"First of all, Rouge Ciel, will be assigned with the spear, Rose `Epine Couronne. Next, Jackson Kurokami will be assigned with the katana, Kazumi Seppen. Next..." Shinigami continued on, and soon, everyone was placed in their dorms.  
-–-–—-—-

"Hey, hey, cheer up, he's not that bad." Rouge exclaimed at dinner. He had his mouth full of ramen, so most of his speech was muffled.

"But he's so...disrespectful," Kazumi replied, her chin on the table.

"He'll be better once you get to know him. He's one of my best friends!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you just gotta understand him, right, Rose?" Rouge looked to his left. "Where'd Rose g-" Suddenly, an arm wrapped around his neck, and tightened, causing Rouge to choke.

"Holy...crap-Help, Kazu-mi-I'M DYING!"

"Rose, why are you trying to choke your 'precious' boyfriend?" Kazumi asked Rose in an annoyed tone.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Rose yelled, her grip on Rouge's throat tightening. Kazumi stood up, causing her chair to fall on the ground with a bang. She leaped over the table and wrapped her arms around Rose's neck, which made the three of them crash to the ground. Rouge scrambled to his feet, staring at Kazumi choking Rose, and Rose elbowing Kazumi repeatedly in the stomach. Rouge became ever so annoyed as the two girls wrestled with each other. In an attempt to break up the fight, Rouge slammed his fists on top of each girls' head.

"Knock it off." He growled. Kazumi and Rose glared at him, both throwing punches simultaneously. Rouge blocked both of the punches, kneed Rose in the stomach, and threw Kazumi to the floor, pointing his open palm at them. He then clenched his hand, balling it into a fist, and let out a low growl.

"Thanks for the help, but I really don't like to see two girls fight."

Kazumi was angered by this. "You wanted help so I helped you! Don't take your anger out on me! I-" Kazumi was cut off by Rouge's roar of anger.

"I'm not mad at all. I'm not even close to being mad. I appreciate your help, but I don't want you to kill each other on the first day. At least apologize and finish your dinner before I do."

Kazumi glared at Rose.

"I refuse."

"I figured." Rouge shrugged. "Guess that means I'll eat your ramen, too." He answered, grinning, and reached for her ramen bowl.

"I don't eat much anyways," Kazumi replied very seriously.

"Oh, okay, so then I can eat this?"

"Sure."

"Thanks!" Rouge exclaimed, patting her on the head as if she was a dog.

"Oh, you're so dead," Kazumi exclaimed angrily.

"If you can catch me. Bring it on!" Rouge exclaimed sprinting out of the mess hall into the dorm hallway. He laughed as she yelled insults at him.

"See? Now you're really starting to get friendly," Rouge explained, smiling.

Kazumi stopped abruptly, and stared at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, do the victory dance!"

"What?"

"It goes like this, see?" Rouge began to jump and twirl in random directions as he did the victory dance. Kazumi laughed.

"I guess...I'll try it..." Kazumi exclaimed, laughing. She performed a vain reenactment of the victory dance.

"Nah, you got it wrong!" Rouge exclaimed. "See, it goes like this.."

Around the corner was Rose. Her eyes were full of tears, and she looked down at the ground as she passed Rouge and Kazumi to she and Rouge's dorm room.

"Hey, Rose, you feeling okay?" Rouge asked as he stared at her.

"I'm fine.."

"I better see how she's doing. See ya, Kazu-chan!" Rouge stuck out his tongue after saying the new nickname he'd given her, and ran off to catch up with Rose.

After he and Rose entered the room, Rouge stood to face her, closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong, Rose?"

Rose was silent as she slapped Rouge.

Rouge held his right cheek in pain, having been slapped by his own weapon.

"Er...Rose...May I ask what that was for?"

Rose was silent as tears began to spill out out of her eyes, and she looked...desperate..?

"Why are you so nice to that girl?"

"What?"

"Why?!"

"Who...? Oh, you mean Kazumi? She's my friend."

"Even though she's so mean to you...why? Why can't you be with me instead?"

"Rose...wait...WHAT?!" Rouge exclaimed, slightly surprised. He scrambled to his feet.

"That's what this was about? You thought she was trying to steal me from you?"

Rose nodded, her eyes still tearing, but stopped abruptly as Rouge let out a loud laugh.

"Seriously? Like I said, we're just friends."

"Oh...okay!" Rose returned to her cheery mood for half a second before Rouge mumbled,

"She is KINDA cute though..."

...Earning him another slap.

"OW!"

After Kazumi's dancing time she shared with Rouge, she headed to her own dorm as well. She opened the door to see and disaster on one side of the room. Kazumi's eye twitched at the scene. Jackson was sitting lazily by his bed, playing on a game console. He looked up at Kazumi, then back to his game.

"_What _did you do to our dorm?!" Kazumi exclaimed.

"Made myself at home, thats what I did," Jackson said, as if he were proud of the mess he made.

"You made it a pigsty, _that's _what you did!"

"Eh," Jackson replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, if _you're _not going to clean it up, then _I _will," Kazumi said as she began to clean the floor of Jackson's mess.

"Are you seriously _that _much of a neat freak?" Jackson said, almost laughing.

"Yeah, got a problem with being clean? Oh wait, I already know that answer to that."

"Whatever."

Eventually, Kazumi cleansed the room of the mess, making sure everything was organized. There was a knock on the door, interrupting her re-inspection of the dorm. It was Rouge.

"Hey, Kazu-chan, Jackie, wanna train? Rose feels like fighting, and it isn't time for curfew. We got about an hour, so hurry your behinds."

"I'll go," Jackson exclaimed.

"I guess..." Kazumi answered.

"Good, now follow me." Rouge walked to the training room, followed by Jackson and Kazumi.

* * *

He grabbed Rose as she transformed into her spear form along the way, and slid her into a sheath snapped to his back.

"Shall we?" He asked, bowing, gesturing towards the blank, empty space of the training room. Kazumi transformed into a weapon, and Jackson leveled her point towards Rouge.

"Let's do this." He answered, stepping into the training room. The first round was pretty quick. Since Jackson didn't have too much training with Kazumi, he did badly, but was pretty experienced. At one point, he requested to use Rouge, and Kazumi wondered what he meant, but Rouge gave Jackson a look that said, 'She doesn't know.'

"What don't I know?" Kazumi inquired, reading the boys' eye speech.

"The fact that Rose and I can use Soul Resonance."

"Wait, you can?"

"Yup," Rouge replied, proud of the fact. They then resumed their battle, soon ending it with another victory for Rouge and Rose.

"Hey, Kazumi," Jackson whispered to his weapon.

"What?" Kazumi snapped.

"You suck worse as a weapon than you do as a human," Jackson laughed. Kazumi transformed back to her human body, he face flaming red with anger.

"You have no right to disrespect me like that! You don't even know me well enough to say that!" Kazumi screamed at Jackson.

"And you're not so good of a meister anyways," Kazumi crossed her arms and looked away.

"You think _I'm _that fault in all this?" Jackson said, trying to keep his cool.

"Yes! I do! _You're _the one that said I was a terrible weapon in the first place!"

"Well, that's because its true-"

Jackson was cut of by Rouge, who screamed, "Enough you two!" Kazumi and Jackson both stared at Rouge blankly.

"You guys are acting like children! You're supposed to be _partners_, not _enemies_." There was a moment when the room was silent and everyone looked back at each other. "Kazumi, weapon form," Rouge commanded. "By the way, Rose, it's 10:30. Time for you to sleep." He waved her off before continuing.

"What?" Kazumi asked.

"You heard me. Weapon form."

Kazumi transformed into a weapon. Rouge caught her, then handed her gently to Jackson, who eyed Kazumi.

"Now," Rouge began. "Come at me." As commanded, Jackson charged toward Rouge, who dodged the attack.

"You're not using her," Rouge said.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jackson replied annoyed.

"You're not really using her. In order to really connect with your weapon, you have to really use it."

Jackson looked at him puzzled.

"Pay attention to what I say."

He nodded.

"Now, really feel your weapon. Embrace your weapon. Feel her heartbeat and breath. Feel her soul connect with yours."

After a few minutes of taking in and connecting with Kazumi, Jackson quickly sliced at Rouge. He dodged it again, but by hair. "See? You've gotten better already!"

"Yeah, thanks, buddy," Jackson thanked Rouge as he patted him on the back. Rose and Kazumi transformed back to their human forms.

"It's curfew, we should head back to our dorms," Kazumi said. Jackson went out the door, and was followed by Kazumi and Rouge. Rouge turned the lights off and closed the door behind him.

Kazumi grabbed Rouge's arm and waited until Jackson turned around the corner and into the dorm halls. "Thanks for helping us out," Kazumi thanked Rouge.

"It was nothing really, just trying to help my friends."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with a partner like Jackson."

"You just have to get to know him. He's actually a really nice guy." Rouge grinned.

Kazumi rolled her eyes and laughed. "I can't imagine that."

"Hard to believe, but true." There was a long and silent moment. Kazumi and Rouge looked into each others eyes deeply, slowly coming closer. Rouge stared at Kazumi, his red eyes boring into hers.

"Rouge...I-" Kazumi was silenced by Rouge's finger against her lips.

"Shh..." He demanded softly.

"..." Kazumi was silent.

"I like you." Rouge exclaimed.

"What...?"

"Sleep well," Rouge concluded, tapping her nose gently.

Rouge grinned before running off to his dorm, waving. As he walked in, Rose asked,

"Did you kiss her?" The look on her face was accusing. Rouge stared blankly at Rose.

"What do you think?"

"I think you did." Rose seemed to be pissed, but Rouge didn't mind.

"Well, I didn't. Think what you want. I'm going to bed."

"..."

"Rose, go to sleep."

"...Fine."

Rouge closed his eyes and thought about Kazumi. Standing there, in the room, he'd had the urge to kiss her...but why didn't he? Then again, why hasn't he ever kissed Rose? Finally, and eventually, he went to sleep, but as soon as his eyes closed, the school alarm rang out. Rouge turned over to see a monster, which turned out to be a bedheaded and sleep deprived Rose.

"HOLY SHI-" Rouge screamed at the sight of the monster in the next bed. It raised it's red eyes to stare at him dully.

"My god, Rose, what happened to you?"

"I couldn't sleep, and then I got-" Rose didn't finish her sentence as she collapsed, breathing heavily. Rouge touched her forehead, which was burning.

"Dammit, it's a fever." Rouge snatched the room phone, and dialed Shinigami's office.

"Shinigami-san, Rose has a fever. I'm going to have to miss classes today in order to take care of her."

"Very well. Good luck!" Shinigami's cheery voice signaled to end the call. Rouge slammed the phone on the receiver and ran to get Rose a wet cloth and some candy.

When he returned, he placed the cloth on Rose's forehead. He then ordered Rose to open her mouth, and shoved in a cherry flavored lollipop.

"Feel better?"

Rose nodded.

"There's one more thing I need."

Unfortunately, Rouge didn't hear her, and instead, sat on the couch and slid on his Skullcandy Lowriders.

Rouge sat on the couch, music blaring in his ears while he lazily flicked through TV channels in the lounge area after school had ended. He thought of how long they'd been at the DWMA, and summed it up to about 4 months. He took no notice of his partner when she took a seat by him, or even when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What're you listening to?" Rose inquired. She sounded tired. The lollipop wasn't in her mouth, so he assumed she ate it.

"A slow song."

"What kind of slow song?" Rose asked, using the same tone she'd previously used.

"Here. It's Prince." Rouge took of the headphones, and slid them over her ears, careful not to touch those ears. Consequences.

Rose listened to the song for one moment before she threw of the headphones yelling,

"Awww, Rou-chan, that's so sweet! Rose loves you forever and ever!"

Rouge began to speak, only to realize that he was being kissed, and couldn't breathe. He began to flail his arms and legs as Rose sucked the life out of him. He looked for an escape, only to look sideways at Kazumi's slender legs, and as his face turned red, he heard her say, in a disgusted tone, "How shameless." Rouge tried to push Rose away as her tongue slipped inside his mouth. Rouge's eyes widened. Er...I mean, you can't pull a girl off of you when she's kissing you...Can you? Rouge made a gesture for help, and Kazumi reached to pry Rose from Rouge. Kazumi managed to remove Rose from Rouge successfully, but Rose became pissed.

"You ruined the mood, Kazu-teme!"

"You were all over him like some savage."

"It's what teens do! Don't you know what romance is?!"

"Of course I do...just...that's not romance."

"Then what is it, Kazu-teme?" Rose retorted.

"It's...it's...perverted!"

"...Pfft." Rouge covered his mouth with his hand.

"What's so funny, pyro-freak!" Kazumi snapped.

Rouge stared at her, his eyes emotionless as he rose to full height.

"What the hell did you just call me?"

"I said, what's so funny, **pyro-freak**?"

Rouge began to laugh.

"You called me a pyro-freak...Hahahahahahaha..."

"...And?"

"I was laughing because you thought Rose and I are...Hahahaha...Perverts...Pfft. You can't even call me an asshole...geez."

Kazumi's face flushed red.

"S-so?"

"Is class over, Kazu-chan?"

Kazumi nodded.

"Okay. I'd like to train you in hand-to-hand combat."

"Just the two of us?" Kazumi asked, ignoring Rose's presence.

"Sure. C'mon, let's go." Rouge grabbed Kazumi's hand, and led her to the training room, closing the door behind them.

"I reserved a spot so I could train here."

"So...should we start?"

"Yeah." Rouge exclaimed, transforming into a Nodachi. Kazumi looked surprised as she grabbed him.

"You're a mix?"

"Yeah. I can tell that you are too."

Kazumi nodded. Rouge smirked slightly.

"Today, I'll be training you how to use me."

Kazumi sat on the floor, panting, sweat dripping from her pores. Rouge lay backwards on the floor, and whistled.

"Rouge, about yesterday...I..." Kazumi trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" Rouge inquired, sensing Kazumi's hesitation.

"No...Why?"

"What if someone stole your first kiss?" Rouge asked, ignoring her question.

"Well...I'm not sure."

Rouge got to his feet.

"Now that I've received your answer, I'm going to show you Soul Resonance."

"Okay."

"Rose, Jackson, come on in." Rouge spoke into a cell phone he'd brought with, and Rose and Jackson entered shortly afterwards. Rose transformed, and Rouge clenched her hilt tightly, her blade pointing behind him.

* * *

"Ready, Rose?"

"Ready."

"Soul Resonance!" Rouge and Rose simultaneously yelled. Kazumi and Jackson's eyes widened as they felt the immense pressure from their friends' resonance. When the dust and smoke cleared, Kazumi was left helpless as Rouge's battle-ready eyes bore into hers and she was rooted in place due to shock.

"Kazumi! Let's go kick his ass!" Jackson called, his hand outstretched. Kazumi took a hold of his hand, transforming into a weapon. Jackson closed his eyes...feeling her heartbeat, feeling her breath. Kazumi felt it. It was time.

"Soul Resonance!" Jackson and Kazumi were finally connected...as souls. They could feel the power. Rouge just smirked as the duo ran towards him, gracefully and powerfully executing their skills and talents they'd learnedly from the DWMA, which were the training lessons Rouge gave them everyday after class. As Rouge dodged the blows, he noticed that, during Soul Resonance, Kazumi became longer, and her hilt filled with spikes.

"Tch. So much for a damn combo." Rouge muttered, as he leaped backwards, out of range. He looked at Rose. Her blade was thinner, and had a point, compared to the blunt tip of her non-resonance form. Her hilt was also wrapped in chains, and was decorated red and black. Rouge narrowed his eyes, and as Jackson came closer, Rouge threw Rose like a javelin, and yelled,

"Rose! Now!"

Rose transformed into her human form, flying through the air, pointing her foot towards Jackson's face. The kick hit Jackson, who took the full brunt of it, dropping Kazumi, and ending the Soul Resonance.

"Enough for today." Rouge exclaimed, as Jackson got to his feet, and Rose and Kazumi reverted back to humans. Suddenly, a cheery voice began to blare loudly on the school speakers.

"There is a new transfer student here, and I would like you all to meet him. Gather in the mess hall!" Shinigami-sama spoke, abruptly ending his speech.

Rouge waved the others to follow Shinigami's instructions, and the four of them made their way to the mess hall, which was packed with people.

Through the thick crowd, a boy stood on a pedestal, next to Shinigami-sama. He wore glasses, which he continuously pushed up to his nose when they fell down. His skin was dark like Rouge's and he spoke very formally.

"My name is Gibbs Keight Marsicse. I'm Rouge Ciel's cousin, and I hope you'll take care of me, fellow students. You may call me Gibbs or Kei."

"Why don't we just call you nerd?!" Another student jeered, causing the majority of the crowd to laugh.

Gibbs was emotionless as he removed his glasses, sweeping the hair that covered his right eye. He glared intensely at the student.

"A-a Meister..."

"Sleep. And stay down, dammit," Gibbs demanded, and the student crashed to the ground, snoring loudly. The crowd gasped and one student perked up enough to ask Gibbs a question.

"If you're a Meister, where's your weapon?"

Gibbs smiled.

"I have two. This one-" He pointed to his right eye, which swirled with strange energy. "-Is Decay. And this one-" Gibbs unwrapped a chain from his arm. "-Is Kurenai."

The crowd was stunned, except for Rouge who merely grunted.

"Well, since Gibbs already has weapons, he will be assigned to the dorm next to Mr. Ciel's." Shinigami-sama exclaimed. "Everyone is dismissed, head to dinner." Gibbs threw his glasses to the side, not bothering to pick them up, and followed Rouge to the mess hall.

Gibbs sat across from Rouge and his friends at dinner. The five of them began to eat silently before Gibbs said,

"Good to see you again, oniisan."

"You too, Keight." Rouge replied.

Gibbs leaned across the table, and whispered something to Rouge, who nearly choked, and said,

"Er...I'm finished eating. Bye...!" He ran off towards his dorm.

"Be back soon." Gibbs mumbled, running after Rouge.

Rouge and Gibbs sat in Rouge's dorm.

"I can't do that!" Rouge exclaimed. Gibbs had just whispered that he should take Kazumi to a different room and confess to her and 'seal the deal' with a kiss.

"Yes, yes, you can."

"I can't! Even though we understand each other well, and even though it's been four months since we've met, she'd hate me! I don't even think she likes me! She even told me herself. She likes guys that treat her like a queen."

"...Do you love her?"

"..."

"Tell me."

"...Yeah." Rouge suddenly became very fascinated with the ground.

"Then tell her. If she doesn't like you, it'll be easier to get over her once you let those feelings out."

"...I don't think I'll be able to get over her, Keight." Rouge looked up at Gibbs, tears spilling from his eyes. Yet he was smiling.

"I'm fine with things the way they are now." Rouge exclaimed, looking down.

"You're lying."

"I know."

"Just tell her."

"I will."

"When?"

"..." Rouge was silent. Unfortunately for the boys, Kazumi was standing outside of the door, her playful spying turned into a surprise for her. She began to creep away but stopped to listen as Gibbs softly whispered,

"What do you think of her?"

Kazumi was rooted in shock at the door, and couldn't move as Rouge answered.

"...To me, she is like treasure. You can never let it go; it's addicting. She's like ice. Cold, yet much needed when the heat is too hot. She's like the shadows. She can be comforting, she can be ruthless, she can be helpful...Gibbs...she's my snow queen."

Gibbs was silent, before he replied.

"I understand how you feel." Kazumi had hidden herself behind a brick column near the door, long enough to hear Gibbs. As Gibbs left, passing through the door, Kazumi's eyes followed him. To her, he was a walking enigma, with many faces, some of which were facades. She then thought of the boys' conversation, and headed to her dorm to think.

* * *

It'd been 10 months and 1 week that'd Rouge, Kazumi, Jackson, and Rose had been at the DWMA. As days passed, Gibbs became more familiar with the group as they did with him. Since Shinigami-sama had figured out Rouge was also a weapon, and that Kazumi was capable of being a Meister, he'd paired them up for training with him, in which they became stronger, and known as 2 star-Meisters. Now that he'd acknowledged the duo as Meister and weapon, he'd paired them up together, much to Rose's dismay. Jackson didn't really mind. Gibbs could care less anyways. Today, Rouge and Kazumi were going on their first mission as full fledged Meisters...together. Rouge was somewhat excited, somewhat down, but nonetheless, he was prepared. But then again, he didn't know what he was prepared for. Rouge began to draw a picture as he waited for Kazumi to call him, notifying him that she was ready to go. He drew himself in a field, sticking a blade into the ground. There was no one except for him in sight. The blade was wrapped in bandages, as if it wanted to be hidden. The wind was blowing and he was staring off into the distance. As Rouge wondered what he was looking at, he began to space out...

Rouge stood by a towering castle, walking through seas of dead bodies, the mystic blade he carried feeding on the scarlet liquid that flowed freely from their bodies. Rouge took no notice of this as he began to fell more enemies that stood in his way. His hair had grown longer, flowing down to the mid-section of his back, and he felt a fang poking from his upper lip. After he'd killed the guards, Rouge began to feel slightly dizzy, and snapped out of his killing stupor. He noticed red liquid flowing into his blade, and quickly unwrapped it, inquiring,

"Rose? What the hell, Rose? Why are you-" Rouge didn't finish his sentence as a lump of fear caught in his throat. The spear wasn't Rose. And as it spoke, Rouge wondered, for the first time in his life, who he really was.

"I am not this Rose you speak of. You are my master, and I am your halberd, Sang Brûlant."

Rouge vaguely heard his name being called as he faded in and out of space.

"-ouge!"

"Wha..."

"Rouge! C'mon, I'm ready to go." He heard Kazumi say.

"Oh, okay...Let's go, then."

Rouge greedily dropped the soul into his mouth, chomping on it as he began to indulge in the power he received.

"Ahhhh...sixty-third soul of the day." Rouge sighed pleasantly.

"Hey! I've only had sixty-two!" Kazumi pouted. Rouge grinned. A shadow overtook Kazumi, and she turned around to face a jester her size, wearing a joker mask, and brandishing a scythe. He began to laugh as if he were a hyena, cut off by Rouge's-

"Kazu-chan, he's an egg. A very powerful one...be careful. Let's take him to hell."

"I will." Kazumi assured him, as Rouge transformed into the Nodachi that was his weapon form. Kazumi and Rouge activated Soul Resonance, perfectly in harmony. Kazumi charged the jester, who leaped into the air, intent on killing her. He brought his scythe down in an arc, which Kazumi dodged, a few of her flowing white hair strands were severed, though. She began a relentless attack with Rouge, slicing, stabbing, thrusting, severing, everything she could think of. The more she weakened the jester, the angrier it became. It managed to graze her, and as it hit, a shooting pain shot up Kazumi's arm. Kazumi felt sick, exhausted. The jester then took his chance to speak.

"My scythe is laced with toxins that will kill. You shall die in three hours. In order for you to save yourself, you must burn out the toxins internally or die from another cause." He then began cackling madly as Rouge replied,

"You twisted son of a bitch." Kazumi felt his rage, and while the jester was distracted, she raced towards him, slicing across his chest forcefully. To her surprise,the jester was still alive, but unfortunately, Kazumi was becoming weaker by the minute. All of a sudden, Rouge transformed into his human form, and, grabbing Kazumi bridal style, raced out of the area. He stopped at an abandoned building, opening the door, and leaning the panting Kazumi against a wall. As Rouge began to leave, Kazumi weakly grabbed his arm.

"R..Rouge...you...what are you going to do?" At this, Rouge smiled kindly at her, and looked away. Looked away, in a vain effort. He didn't want Kazumi to see him like this. So mad. White-hot and wicked flames began to crackle around Rouge as he opened the door. As he stepped outside, fire enveloped him, and his eyes burned with rage. Kazumi only heard one last thing before he left.

"I'm going to fucking murder him."

* * *

"Damn..." Kazumi spoke as she inspected her wounds. She was breathing heavily, and it had only been a few minutes since Rouge left. While he left, she had moved outside, away from her perch inside the building. Kazumi leaned against a wall. She'd been cut on the left calf, right thigh, left cheek, right arm, and both palms. The poison spread through her body like a bio-weapon virus, and Kazumi began to sweat. The door cracked open, and Rouge slipped in. He was badly injured; fifteen cuts ran across his arm, a deep gash was embedded into his neck, and he sported three holes in his chest and a chunk of flesh was torn out of his side. Rouge grimaced in pain. He came closer he began to attempt to comfort her and decided to try Gibbs' method. He sighed, then smiled, and he hand softly graced her cheek. He stroked her cheek softly, and smiled.

"It'll be alright." He kneeled down, coming closer in the process. She could feel his breath. It was warm...stimulating. Yes. Warmth. That's what she needed right now. Yes. Rouge was like her warmth, her fire. He burned only for her, raging flames of passion. Hers to light, hers to put out.

"Kazu-chan...I...I love you." Rouge whispered. He had told her this once before, but she'd taken no heed. Well. It was evident she liked him too. As if sharing a secret, Rouge placed his headphones around her head, and grabbed her cold hand, his touch as warm as the sun. The pain and numbness in her limbs soothed as Rouge stroked her cheek.

"Can I?" He asked, coming closer. Their noses touched, sending a jolt of pleasure down Kazumi's spine. Of course, Kazumi knew what he meant, and accepted it gladly, no objections. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she replied,

"Yeah." Rouge grinned.

"You are my snow queen...and I am your dragon." He concluded, before letting his lips met hers. At that instant, Kazumi felt as if a bomb went off inside her, filling her with warmth and lighting up her insides with a tingling feeling, and Rouge deepened the kiss. His tongue gently explored her mouth, savoring her taste. Kazumi let out a small moan of pleasure and she pulled Rouge closer, their tongues battling for dominance. Moments later, he pulled away, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"How do you feel?" He asked, sounding fatigued.

"Much better, actually." Kazumi answered, flexing her fingers.

"That's...good..." Rouge answered, his eyelids becoming heavy.

"Rouge?!" Kazumi inquired, panic rising in her voice. "Are you okay?!"

"Don't...panic...or else...it won't have the...desired effect..." Rouge answered, grunting slightly.

"What? Desired effect? Did you heal me?!"

Rouge was silent as he began to envelop himself in fire. "No...I merely transferred the poison from you to me." Kazumi nearly cried out in shock and anger.

"You can't leave me yet!"

Rouge smirked. "I won't." He began to close his eyes momentarily, and gripped his right shoulder tightly. Fire moved from his body, and flowed into his shoulder, and down to his arm, eventually closing up on his hand. He stared at it intensely before exclaiming,

"Sorry if this frightens you, Kazu-chan. It's my Dragon's Talon. It removes all toxins and waste inside my body, basically cleansing me. It eases some pain as well." Kazumi noticed that Rouge's hair was longer, and that he'd grown to her height since their first encounter. Suddenly, a somewhat ghostly woman clad in an icy gown emerged from a broken mirror in the corner, and began to walk towards the two. The woman came closer, her gown flowing in the midnight wind. Kazumi's mouth hung open in shock, while she cradled her her deeply cut arm. She couldn't believe it she was actually there, standing right in front of her. Just looking at her face brought memories that she's never seen before.

Kazumi's new memories projected in her head like a drive-in movie. She could see raging flames coming from monster-like creatures. The same woman that stood in front of her now was holding her small child body.

There was no fear in the woman's eyes, just determination. Determination to send her child to a safe and far away place so that she may live her life. There was a moment where she looked into Kazumi's crystal eyes. Tears began to pour from the woman's eyes that were the twins of Kazumi's.

It was then when she snapped back to real life. The woman from her memories was now face to face with Kazumi.

Kazumi wanted to say something, but she couldn't speak, due to the shock.

But she did manage to say one thing.

"M-Mom?" Just saying the word made her feel safe again. It was the same safe that Rouge made her feel.

"You have become so beautiful," the woman replied. "I am Queen Crystal, but _you _can call me mom."

Queen Crystal placed her icy palm on Kazumi's severe injury. To Kazumi's surprise, it didn't sting or hurt. In a way, it felt good. It reminded her of an icy land with citizens as icy as it was, but they were warm hearted.

To Kazumi, it was her home. Queen Crystal took her hand away and only left renewed skin. Kazumi threw her arms around her mother and began to cry tears of joy. "I have waited so long for this moment, Kazumi," her mother replied, hugging her child back.

Then, she pointed to Rouge, who was standing on the side along with the group.

"Come here, Prince of Flames," she said. Rouge began to inch closer, wondering what the queen would say to him. Kazumi sat in her mothers arms, while she looked at Rouge with a, "I'm home" kind of look. Rouge shrugged.

"I'm not exactly a prince...just...sorta like an exile, or a wandering sorta guy...ehehehe..."

"You are Rouge, yes?" Queen Crystal asked Rouge, who kneeled in front of her.

"H-How did you know?"

The queen smiled a kind smile at Rouge. "I know your mother."

"You do?"

"Yes, unfortunately she was the one who destroyed my kingdom. You were a child, just like Kazumi back then."

Rouge looked down, as if he were ashamed. "Well, she was actually trying to blow up her own minions, so sorry if it broke your castle. Mom was always kind of airheaded."

"But, you're not like your mother. No, you're much better. After all, you have been taking care of my Kazumi all this time. And I thank you so much for keeping her safe."

There was a small pause.

"Rouge, if you are to ever marry my daughter, I would gladly accept you."

Rouge's face went red as he replied, "Um...sure...thanks..."

"And, I know you may seem evil and act like it at times, inside you is a heart. And inside that heart is good," Queen Crystal said as she placed her palm in the spot of Rouge's heart. Rouge looked sad as he answered with,

"Good? No...did you see what I did to that guy out there? I murdered him. I have no right to be called good. I'm a monster."

Queen Crystal shook her head before squeezing her daughter tightly and exclaiming,

"I accept you."

* * *

Rouge and Kazumi entered the DWMA; it was nearly time for curfew. Kazumi was still wearing Rouge's headphones around her neck, the cord connected to Rouge's iPod, that rested in Kazumi's pocket. Her white blouse and blue capri pants were slightly ripped. Rouge, on the other hand, slung his black skeleton sweatshirt over his shoulder, and his dark blue shirt and dark jeans were nearly filled with holes. His face was filled with cuts, and his arms and legs were visibly bruised. His necklace was crooked, and loosely hung around his neck, and he whistled while he walked. He glanced at Kazumi, their eyes locking for a brief moment, before Rouge grinned, and Kazumi's face went slightly red. Rouge ruffled her hair, and grabbed her hand before resuming whistling.

"We should alert Shinigami-sama about the Kishin's defeat." Kazumi replied.

"Whoa, that thing was a Kishin?! No wonder it was so strong." Kazumi smirked.

"But you defeated it. Hey...bout what my mom said..."

Rouge glanced at her innocently. "Which part?"

Kazumi felt her cheeks getting warm, "The part about...you know...us..."

"Oh, yeah! I remember! You mean the part about us getting married?" Kazumi almost punched him about how casually he said that. How could he be so casual about something so embarrassing? Before she could speak, Rouge continued, smiling broadly.

"The reason I can say it so casually is because I'm straightforward. Don't think I don't want to, I'd love to marry you. But we're kinda young for it, so let's wait a little."

Kazumi nodded, and resumed walking. It'd been a long day. She needed rest.

* * *

**Majestic: Thanks for reading! Rate, review and comment, please. This is my first FanFiction, so that'd make me a little more confident.**

**Peace out.**


End file.
